


Lights, Camera...

by MercurialTenacity



Series: Kinktober 2018 and Beyond [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Biting, Boot Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Omega Original Percival Graves, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: “Who do we have today?” Theseus asks one of the assistants, and she glances up from her notes with a knowing look.“Your favorite.”Theseus frowns.  “Percy?”“Yup.”“He's not my favorite,” he protests on principle, but she just shakes her head and goes back to her clipboard.“All right, let's get this moving,” the director shouts, and at last the buzz of activity on set settles down.





	Lights, Camera...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a short snippet for Kinktober, and now expanded into a full fic. Mind the tags and enjoy!

Theseus shrugs off his robe and gives it to the stagehand, rolling his shoulders to stretch knotted muscles as he takes his place on set - his chair is the only piece of furniture save for the thick mattress, but it’s not as though anyone will be watching for the scenery.  The crew is still putting the finishing touches on the lighting, and though he's eager to get to the main event he forces himself to be patient. It's a good thing he has going for himself, and if he has to wait around every now and then, so be it; it comes with unlimited access to as much omega pussy as he wants, so long as he fucks whoever they put in front of him and lets them film it.  Not a bad deal. 

If he stays with the studio long enough it's even in his contract that he can pick one of them to mate, if he does the claiming on camera.

“Who do we have today?” he asks one of the assistants, and she glances up from her notes with a knowing look.

“Your favorite.”

Theseus frowns.  “Percy?”

“Yup.”

“He's not my favorite,” he protests on principle, but she just shakes her head and goes back to her clipboard.

“All right, let's get this moving,” the director shouts, and at last the buzz of activity settles down.

Theseus leans back in his chair and spreads his legs, adjusting his dick.  His clothes aren’t the most comfortable - heavy leather combat boots and military trousers left open at the front, showcasing his thick alpha cock - but they suit their purpose.

He strokes himself lazily for the camera, dick twitching in anticipation of having an eager little omega drooling for him soon.

There’s no mistaking when the omega is brought in; his scent rolls through the entire room, and Theseus growls low in his throat.  It is Percy, Theseus knows his scent even before he comes into view, all pale skin and big eyes, clouded over with an induced heat.  He’s delicious, irresistible, and Theseus’ cock grows hard in response. There’s a reason the crew is made up of betas; for an alpha to be locked in the same room with such a ripe omega and not fuck it would be pure torture.

Theseus doesn’t have that problem.

Percy’s eyes are fixed on him, glancing up only briefly before sliding straight down to his cock, mouth falling open in a cute little o-shape.

“On your knees and crawl,” his handler orders when Percy takes a step forward, and he obeys the command without his gaze so much as flickering from Theseus’ length.  He moves forward as though being reeled in, looking practically in a trance of heat and need. Theseus knows from experience that he’ll do whatever the fuck he’s told in order to get an alpha dick.  That’s part of what he likes about Percy - obedient to a fault.

Now that he’s closer Theseus can see how shallow his breathing is, the way his pupils are blown wide and dark, how his plush arse wiggles as he crawls.

He stops at Theseus’ feet and whines, seemingly caught between nosing in at Theseus’ balls and turning around to present that arse to be mounted.  

“What a fucking slut,” Theseus breathes.  The studio likes it when he talks - they like his accent - and that suits Theseus fine.  He always has had a mouth on him. “Look at you, bitch, you’re already dripping for my dick.”

He can smell it, sickly sweet like fruit gone soft and left in the sun, and another growl wells up from his throat at the thought of pressing his cock inside that quivering wet pussy.

That has Percy pressing his cheek to the ground in submission, arse still sticking up in the air, almost looking surprised when his body does it on instinct.

“Close up on the face,” someone is saying off-set, but Theseus doesn’t particularly care.  “Yeah, that’s it, now pan left and get his hole.”

“You think you’ve earned this dick?” Theseus asks.  “Show me how much you want it, you better convince me.  Use that tongue.”

For a moment he isn’t sure if Percy understands - omegas are slow like that - but then he lifts his head up and sticks out that cute little tongue, leaning in towards Theseus’ cock.  And god, that would feel amazing, but it will have to wait.

He grabs Percy by the back of the neck, startling a little squeak out of him and pushing his nose back down to the floor, shoving his face against the toe of his boot.

“Lick.”

Slut that he is, Percy darts out his tongue without hesitation, lapping and suckling at the leather as though trying to please it.  The sounds he makes are beautiful. He does a messy, desperate job, lathing the toe cap with saliva before turning his head to the side and licking along the arch, interspersing with sloppy kisses and little moans and whimpers.  The bitch loves it - he looks like he’s starving for it, arse wiggling while he devotes himself to doing what Theseus orders, and a camera sweeps in to capture every filthy detail.

“Good boy, that’s my good little bitch,” Theseus praises, and he sees a shiver of pleasure run through Percy’s body.  The slut is so soft and pliant, such a dumb little thing so ripe for breeding, and Theseus doesn’t know how much longer he can wait to fuck that pussy; the scent rolling off him is intoxicating, exhilarating, and it’s a fucking shame that’s the one thing the camera can’t capture.  “Gonna fuck you so deep,” he says, voice a low rumble in his throat. “Slide inside that pussy and just -  _ fuck  _ \- I’ll fill you up with my cock until you cry, you want that?”

Percy trembles, still lavishing attention on Theseus’ boot, and he must just be the sweetest omega the studio owns.  Theseus doesn’t know why he smells so much better than the others; maybe something about the drug cocktail they give him to bring on the heats, it doesn’t fucking matter, the important part is that if he doesn’t get his cock inside that pussy right now something or someone is going to end up hurting.

“Steady, hold the shot,” the director prompts, as though he read Theseus’ bloody mind.  He is not going to  _ hold the shot, _ he’s going to take what’s his and bugger to everything else.  The need crawls beneath his skin, his cock throbs painfully, and with a snarl he reaches down and grabs Percy by the throat.

Percy squeaks, and instantly his body goes limp.  Omegas have the delightful little reflex of going boneless when they’re cornered, and yeah, Theseus loves it.

He doesn’t fight or protest at all when Theseus tosses him onto the mattress, bouncing slightly and landing in a little heap of soft skin and sweet scents.  Theseus kneels at the edge and crawls forward to blanket his prey, rolling him onto his back before advancing in between his spread thighs and looming over him, fists planted on either side of his head to cage him in.

Not that Percy is going anywhere.  He looks up at Theseus with eyes clouded by need and blinks like he isn’t quite sure where he is.  He still spreads his legs wider, laying there and waiting to be taken like the good slut he is, making himself nice and fuckable in response to Theseus’ presence.  Theseus fits his hips right up against him, close enough that the thick length of his cock rubs against that drooling pink pussy. Percy is dripping, the insides of his thighs wet with slick, and Theseus can see his hole pulsing in search of a cock.  He slams his hips forward twice, hard, sending a ripple through the body beneath him and giving Percy a taste of what exactly is about to happen to him.

Theseus growls before he thrusts inside, just to see Percy’s face fall slack and his hole dribble out another gush of slick.

His dick spreads Percy open like butter, the moment immortalized in glorious high definition.

“Fuck, fuck - your pussy, baby - so  _ fucking _ good,” Theseus pants, out of breath before he’s even started to thrust.  But Percy’s soft walls grip him, squeeze around him, and it feels right like nothing else ever does.  He’s speared Percy through to his core, taken his very center. His very being has opened up for Theseus’ dick.  And Theseus owns him.

Percy’s lips are soft and plush when Theseus bites them, rough and messy until they’re swollen and Percy starts to whimper.  He rolls his hips, burying himself deeper as he breaks off to nip at his jaw, the tender skin right at the hollow of his throat, nosing at his fluttery pulse and scraping teeth along the side of his neck, turning the thin skin above his mating gland pink and flush.

“- you fucking dare.  That’s still studio property, Scamander, keep your bites clean.”

The voice reaches him from somewhere off to the right, and for a moment he doesn’t know what the hell it’s talking about.  Theseus flashes his teeth, body hunched protectively over his omega, and a rumble grows in his throat before he looks up to see who’s threatening his claim - and finds the director glaring daggers at him.

“Jesus Christ, don’t screw up this fucking shoot.  Act like a goddamn professional instead of a wild dog or so help me, I will burn your contract myself.”

Theseus’ blood is still hot, his gums ache to sink into his omega’s flesh, but somewhere in his mind he can’t help but register that he isn’t supposed to put his teeth anywhere near Percy’s neck.  He pants, caught between instinct and reason and knowing on some level that he crossed a line, but… fuck, what is this omega doing to him? His gaze slips back to Percy, spread out beneath him with his throat bared, eyes big and wet, ready to accept whatever Theseus does.  He would lay there and let himself be mated, and he would love it.

Theseus can practically taste it.

He surges in, biting hard and fast into the flesh of Percy’s pectoral and clamping down hard enough to elicit a cry of pain.  It feels so good to sink his teeth into an omega’s body, to use all of his strength to mark and claim and to feel his omega writhe under him.  Each little sob just prompts him to bite down harder, until a coppery tang reaches his tongue.

At long last he pulls back, and the sight which greets him is glorious.  The indentations left by his teeth are a deep, purpling red, spotted with crimson where blood broke the surface.  Percy’s cheeks are blotchy with tears and his belly is wet with a clear fluid where his tiny prick spurted out an orgasm.

Theseus works his hips faster, building up to a proper fucking even as he leans back down to dip his tongue into the impressions made by his teeth, lapping up blood and pulling a shiver from Percy’s lax body.  That eager hole grips him, pulsing around his cock and urging him on, and Theseus has fucked a lot of different omegas but none of them fit quite so well beneath him as Percy does. He’s so willing, so pliant and docile, and the sounds Theseus fucks out of him - he feels Percy’s little breaths against his cheek, a gasped  _ ah _ each time Theseus’ hips slam home, almost lost beneath the wet slap of flesh.  His head lolls to the side, eyes rolling back, and Theseus feels the moment his body truly accepts being bred.

His knot swells so quickly it takes him by surprise, barely leaving time for the camera to get a close up before he’s locked inside.  He can’t help picturing truly breeding Percy, filling him up with seed until he caught, seeing his belly swollen with pups - Theseus grunts, his hips still working to get just that much deeper - deeper -

Molten pleasure surges through him, starting in his cock and bursting along his nerves, pulsing with each spurt of come he pumps deep inside Percy’s body.  His only thought is to get as much of his seed as deep inside as he can and to fill his omega; everything else is washed away in the onslaught of instinct and pleasure.  He can’t hear the director, and he doesn’t notice the camera. The most important thing in the world is Percy beneath him, receiving his seed and milking his knot.

For long, glorious moments, the only thing in existence is Percy’s pliant body and his soft, receptive pussy, contracting around his cock just like it was made to.

Eventually the overwhelming pleasure ebbs, and the drop is dizzying.  It leaves him lightheaded, but with a deep satisfaction settling in his bones to replace the urgent need to claim.  Percy is still impaled on his cock and Theseus slumps on top of him, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close.  He’s blissfully content just to scent his omega and tuck him in against his chest, secure in the knowledge that he’s full to brimming with Theseus’ come.

He can hear the production crew starting to wrap up the shoot around him, packing up equipment and clearing the room now that the main event is over.  He doesn’t care. Percy is more important that any of them, and Percy is safe in his arms. Exhaustion starts to creep over him, all too familiar after a shoot, and he curls around Percy’s body to get as much contact with him as possible.

“Mine,” Theseus purrs.  “Mine, my omega, my perfect little slut.”

And Percy, for his part, snuggles closer.  It’s probably just a reflex, it’s not like omegas are aware enough to think about that sort of thing, but something hot and satisfied stirs in his chest at the thought that Percy wants his alpha just as much as Theseus wants his omega.  Percy was made for him, and even the little heat-struck omega knows it.

Percy nuzzles in against his shoulder, and Theseus nibbles at the shell of his ear as he drifts off.


End file.
